Lavon Knows Best
by LynnLoVeHP
Summary: Lavon knows Wade likes Zoe so he tries to help him out.  Right now it's a oneshot, but if people like it I'll add more
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters, just borrowing them.

I really like Wade and Zoe so I decided to write a fanfic about them. Hope you like it! Picks up after the gumbo contest. . .

***************************************************************************ZADE******

"You and I both know I didn't make that gumbo." Lavon said. We were at his house playing video games again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied, pretending to be distracted by the game.

"You like her." He replied, putting the game on pause.

"I do not." I lied again.

"Yes you do." He saw right through me.

"A girl like Zoe isn't gonna go for a guy like me." I replied.

"You don't know that. Show her some of your moves!" He laughed.

"Can we just finish the damn game?" I asked. He shook his head and hit play.

"Why don't you send her some flowers? It worked for DiDi." He pushed, pausing the game again.

"Would you stop acting like a school girl and let it go?" I asked.

"Fine, but you're gonna wish you listened to me later on." He replied. We played a few more rounds until there was a knock on the door and Zoe came in.

"Hey guys, have either of you seen my purse? I can't seem to find it anywhere." She said looking around.

"Did you leave it at the bar?" Lavon asked, pausing the game once more.

"I don't know, maybe? I'll go check." She said about to leave.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked.

"Sure, thanks." She replied.

"You know what, I forgot to get gas. Maybe Wade could take you?" He asked me.

"That's okay, I don't mind walking." She said, leaving. I gave Lavon a look.

"I know what you're doing!" I whispered. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Zoe, wait! I'll take ya." I hollered after her. She stopped and looked back at me. We stood there looking at each other for a minute or two before I shook my head and laughed.

"I know I'm pretty, but you don't gotta stare." I told her as I walked past her to my car.

"It's not that far, I can walk." She said determined to do so.

"Get in the car." I replied. She was about to slide in when a truck pulled up behind me. I saw George behind the wheel. He got out with a purse in his hand that I knew didn't belong to him or Lemon.

"Looking for something?" He asked Zoe.

"Yes, you are a life saver!" She replied walking over to grab her bag.

"No problem, you left it at the bar. Lemon and I stayed behind to help clean up and found this at one of the tables." He said handing it over.

"Well if you don't need me, I'm gonna head back inside." I told Zoe, breaking up their little moment. This guy is supposed to be getting married, what's he doing helping out another girl for?

"Right, sorry. Thanks anyway Wade." She told me turning back to George. This was gonna be harder than I thought. I went back inside to find Lavon just where we left him five minutes ago.

"That was quick." He noted surprised.

"We didn't go. George found it in some booth and came right over." I told him a little sourly.

"Oh." He said looking up.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Man, when did you become such a woman?" I asked sitting down on the couch and grabbing a controller.

Just something short I thought of. If you liked it please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I continued it, I couldn't help myself! There isn't enough fanfic of the two out there yet.  
>*****************************************************************<p>

I left Lavon's house at a quarter to ten. I saw Zoe's light on as I walked back to my place. I wanted to stop in and say hello, hell I wanted to stop in and do a lot of things but I kept walking anyways. When I got to my house I turned on my radio and blasted the music. I thought of Zoe and how she'd probably be upset by this and turned it down. What on earth is this girl doing to me? I can't seem to get her off my mind lately. I wonder if she'd say yes if I asked her out? Maybe take her out for a romantic dinner or something? Jesus christ, a few hours ago I was complaining about Lavon acting like a woman and I seem to have became one myself. I gotta forget about her and her long legs, and pretty face. Forget about how nice it was to have my arms wrapped around her, and my hands tangled up in her hair. What I really need is a cold shower. . .

The next morning I woke up in bed and tried thinkin' about what happend last night. I remembered thinking about Zoe, and the shower that came after that. Then I remember going out to the bar to get a few drinks. Then, my minds blank.

"Good morning." A pretty blonde said as she stepped out of my bathroom with nothing but a towel on. I sure as hell don't remember that.

"Last night was fun, we should do it again sometime." She said as she got dressed. I wish I could remember what exactly happend. Damn, I just wish I knew her name.

"Yeah, deffinitly." I lied. She laughed and looked over at me.

"Whose the girl?" She asked.

"What girl?" I asked.

"The one your trying to get over." She replied, slipping her shirt on over her head.

"There's no girl." I lied.

"Honey, there's always a girl." She was fully clothed now and was about to leave.

"Wait, I'll walk ya out." I threw on some jeans and shoes, and walked her out to her car just as Zoe was leaving her place.

"Oh, I get it know." The girl said as she got into her car. She caught me looking at Zoe as she walked over towards us. She rolled down her window and grabbed my arm.

"Here's my number, if things don't work out." She said giving me a look, and nudging her head towards Zoe. When she left, me and Zoe stood there awkwardly for a minute or two before she looked over at me.

"Was that you girlfriend? I didn't catch her name." She asked all innocent.

"Nope, that was, just some girl I met." I told her. I caught her staring at my chest and couldn't help but smile.

"Like the view?" I asked. She looked up, caught off guard.

"Couldn't put a shirt on this morning?." She asked. I could tell she was flusterred by my half nakedness.

"And dissapoint you?" I joked.

"Argh, you're such a pig!" She said said storming off. I laughed and went back inside. I took a quick shower and got cleaned up. Then I walked over to Lavons house for breakfast.

"Anybody home?" I hollard when I walked in.

"Back here!" He called back from the front enterance. I went over to meet them and was suprised to find Lemon and George there as well.

"Hello Wade, how are you doing?" Lemon asked friendly.

"I'm doing good thanks." I replied skeptical.

"I'm sure you are after last night." Zoe said sourly. Did I detect some jealousy?

"What happend last night?" George asked curiously.

"Nothing worth mentioning." I said looking start at Zoe, hoping she'd take the hint.

"It was nothing, he had a run in with Burt the slutty alligator." Zoe lied covering for me.

"What?" George asked confused.

"Nothing." Zoe and I said at the same time.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Lemon asked hopeful. Clearly she didn't like George and Zoe's friendship either.

"He wishes." Zoe replied.

"Nothing that a car horn won't stop." I said about the same time, thinking back to the night we first kissed.

"So, are you guys joining us for breakfast?" Zoe asked, changing the subject. I laughed at how nervous she got by me bringing that night up.

"Oh, no. We just came by to give the mayor his invitation to our wedding." Lemon said while handing Lavon the envelope.

"Your welcomed to stay." He told them.

"Thanks, but we got plenty more invataions to hand out." George replied. Once they left we went back to the kitchen and settled down at the table.

"So why is Burt so slutty?" Lavon asked Zoe.

"What?" She replied confused.

"You said Burt was a slutty alligator, just curious why." He responded.

"No I didn't." She lied.

"Okay, I must have heard wrong." He said catching on. Once we finished eating, Zoe excused herself, saying something about going to work and getting an early start.

"So." Lavon said when she left.

"So what?" I asked.

"How are things going beween you two?" He asked casually.

"Fine." I replied.

"Is that girl you had over last night the slutty alligator?" He asked, already knowing the answer to his question.

"Saw her, huh?" I asked.

"Kind of hard to miss." He replied.

"I don't even know what happend, man. One minute I was thinking of Zoe, then I wake up with a stranger in my bed." I confided in him.

"Must be falling pretty hard. You want my advice? Stop sleeping around and try being serious for a change. You like Zoe right?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Then fight for her! Don't give up so easy." He laughed. I thought about what he said and it did make since. Maybe I would try and get her to change her mind about me.

"Enough of all this girl talk, let's go play some COD." I said moving on from the subject.

"Boy you don't know what you're getting yourself into." He joked, joining me on the couch.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?" I asked.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked curiously.

*************************  
>Is it monday yet? Please review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the Reviews and adding my story to your favorites! ************************************************

Why did it have to rain now? I mean, I was so close. So god damn close and it had to rain and ruin things. I guess in a way it was a good thing. I mean, did I really want just a one night stand with her? Of course not. For the first time since my wife left me I was ready for something more than a measly one nighter. I was ready to 'try and find love again'. Zoe was a big part of that. I was willing to try for her. All she thinks about me is meaningless sex. Somehow, I was gonna have to change that, I just don't know how.

"There you are, I was looking all over for you. You were suppose to meet me ten minutes ago so I could try and win some of my money back." Lavon said, interrupting me from my train of thoughts.

"Right, sorry. I got distracted." I replied getting up off my couch.

"Still thinking about Zoe?" He asked curiously.

"What do you think?" I shot back.

"Looks like somebody's got it baaad." He laughed. I gave him a look showing him how not funny I thought he was being.

"I'm sorry." He said, raising his hands up in a sign of peace.

"I was this close," I told him, pinching my fingers a centimeter apart to show him.

"You'll find a way, just give it time." He replied. We walked over to his house and picked up where we left off yesterday.

"So how was your date with Deedee?" I asked, putting the spotlight on him for a change.

"It was good, she's real sweet." He replied.

"Damn, that bad?" I asked shocked.

"What, no. It's just, you remember that girl I told you about? I can't seem to get her off my mind lately." He confessed.

"Dude, I thought you said she went back to her ex? You gotta move on. Take my advice, forget that girl and try harder with Deedee." I told him.

"You're right, she's getting married, it's about time I move on." He replied. As soon as he said that, it hit me. He was talking about Lemon? Hot damn! When he realized what he said and the reaction I had to it, he knew he slipped up.

"No way, that girl is Lemon?" I shouted surprised. I paused the game and looked over at him. I couldn't believe he liked her. She's just so, I mean she's such a, wow.

"Would you shut up? I don't want the whole world knowing. How would you feel if I let everyone in town know you have the hot's for doctor Hart?" He asked me.

"I'm guessing he'd be pretty mad." Zoe replied before I had the chance to speak. How long had she been standing there? And just how much had she heard? Apparently Lavon was thinking the same thing I was.

"How much did you over hear?" He asked her worried.

"Not much. Just enough to know you like Lemon, and apparently Wade likes me." She answered, scrunching up her face.

"Too much, if you ask me." I said, leaning back into the couch.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ease drop. I was on my way over here to ask if you had any batteries I could borrow. I swear I won't tell anyone, cross my heart." She said.

"It's alright, it's not your fault Wade has a loud mouth. I'll go look for those batteries so you and Wade can uh, talk." He replied before heading upstairs.

"Well, get it out." I told her.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Whatever it is you have to say." I said.

"Oh, well I could say I was interested, but we all know that's a lie. I don't know what it is about you, but I can't seem to get you out of my mind." She told me. I stood up from the couch and looked at her. Was I hearing her right? Did she just admit to returning the feelings I thought were unwanted towards her?

"I mean, all I thought about yesterday was ripping your clothes off and having my way with you, but I'm not that kind of girl. Although it would probably be nice to have random sex with you whenever I wanted, I just couldn't do it. I want a relationship and that's something you-" She was rambling on before I cut her off by kissing her.

"-don't want?" She continued, unsure of what that kiss meant.

"I could do it." I told her, putting my arms around her.

"You'd give up sleeping around? No more one night stands or slutty girls that like to write their number on your arms?" She wondered.

"If that meant I got to be with you." I told her honestly. She smiled at me and reached up to kiss me.

"Who knew hot shot bad boy Wade actually had a softer sweeter side?" She thought our loud.

"I found those batteries you want-" He was saying, when he realized what was going on he shut up and started backing up the stairs.

"Not in my house!" He shouted before turning around and running back up the steps. I laughed and cupped Zoe's face with my hand and leaned down to give her a light kiss on the lips.

"There are a whole lot of things you don't know about me." I told her, backing her up against the door.

"Then we're just gonna have to change that." She replied. I kissed her all the way over to my house where this time, she finally came in and stayed the night.

*********************************************************************************************  
>I added another story with Wade and Zoe so go check it out too! It's called "Crossing the Line". Don't forget to review! (: <p>


	4. Chapter 4

I know I put them together fast, but that was the point. They aren't together on the show, so I made them together in my fic. Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Here's chapter 4.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up with a smile on my face. I had very bad, very un-neighborly dream about Wade last night. Then I looked over and saw the man's chest rising and falling and realized it wasn't a dream, it had actually happened. I giggled while thinking about the things we finally did, causing him to wake up.

"Good morning, Doc." He said, turning over on his side.

"Good morning." I replied back, copying his actions.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Pretty good, how about you?" I asked him.

"Good, as soon as you actually let me sleep that is." He joked. I laughed and slapped his chest playfully.

"Oh you want some more?" He asked. He pulled me over and started tickling me. I couldn't breathe I was laughing so hard.

"Mercy, mercy!" I shouted, still laughing.

"What do I get in return?" He asked. He paused for the minute while I thought it through, but still kept a tight grip on me.

"How about some of this?" I told him, kissing his lips. He rolled us over so he was leaning over me.

"Alright, you win." He said, reaching down to kiss me again.

"I always do." I informed him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A little while later, we were dressed and headed to Lavon's for breakfast. He was cleaning up by the time we got there.

"I didn't think you two were gonna show." He said when we walked in.

"We got a little sidetracked this morning, sorry." Wade told him.

"I figured. The way you two were acting last night, I didn't think I'd see you guys til' supper." He laughed. I blushed with embarrassment, knowing he knew what we were up to.

"There are waffles in the microwave, help yourself. I have a meeting I need to get to." He told us.

"Thanks." I replied going to retrieve the food.

"Oh and guys, try not to christen the kitchen as well." He said, winking at Wade before leaving. My face turned red again by his comment.

"There is syrup. . ." Wade said, shaking his eyebrows suggestively.

"Wade!" I shouted, smacking him behind his head.

"Ow!" He replied, playing up his injury.

"I didn't hit you that hard." I told him, taking a bit of my waffle.

"I don't know, maybe you should check me out doc." He suggested.

"Just eat." I ordered. When we were finished we cleaned up our mess. We managed to do as Lavon asked with the kitchen. I can't say the same for my bedroom however.

"I seriously have got to get to work now." I told Wade getting out of bed.

"Ten more minutes." He said dragging me back down. For a while I stayed, and then reluctantly I got up.

"I have to go." I told him, giving him a finale kiss on the lips.

"Fine, leave me deprived." He sighed.

"Wade, you are anything but deprived. If you get that lonely, go back to your right hand." I told him blowing him a kiss goodbye.

"It's not the same!" I heard him shout as I was closing the door. I arrived at work thirty minutes late. Nobody said anything; I don't think Brick even noticed my absence. The hours ticked by, I only had one patient. Brick still wasn't sharing any of his. I decided to leave early since my care wasn't necessary. I walked to the Rammer Jammer looking for Wade. I found him in his normal spot behind the bar and went and set down at a bar stool.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Hey yourself." He replied. He leaned over as if he was going to kiss me, and decided not to. He gave me a puzzling look, questioning whether or not it was okay. I reached over and grabbed ahold of his collar, pecking him lightly on his lips.

"Does this mean I can start introducing you as the old ball in chain?" He asked laughing.

"No, but you can call me your girlfriend if you'd like." I told him leaning over the bar.

"I'd definitely like to." He replied giving me the kiss he wanted to two minutes ago.

"Alright you two, break it up. I've seen enough already." Lavon said, taking the seat next to mine.

"I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not." I told him. He laughed and ordered a drink. When Wade got off work the three of us went home. For a few hours I watched the boys play video games. When I had enough I got up to go.

"If you aren't in bed in five minutes, I'm going to sleep tonight." I told Wade before leaving.

"Sorry man." I heard him tell Lavon as he ran out after me.

"Your place or mine?" I asked him, turning around.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I didn't realize until I finished this that I changed the POV from Wade to Zoe. I didn't want to change it and risk messing it up so I left it the same. Hope you liked it, please leave a review! Too bad they don't have like buttons like facebook. . .


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry it took me this long to update. I'm having computer troubles and had to borrow my sisters. Thanks for all the good reviews. Here's chapter five!

xxxxxxxx

"So how are things with you and Zoe?" Lavon asked me. We were at his house playing some zombie killer game, our usual Monday afternoon. I was kicking his ass too, no surprise there either.

"Good, good. She's pretty awesome you know." I told him. He looked at me and laughed.

"Would you drop that grin? You're freaking me out. I haven't seen you smile this much since," He thought about it a bit. "Hell never" He finally said.

"Shut up, man!" I said giving him a light punch on the arm.

"I don't know what she sees in you. You're a bully." He frowned.

"Nah you're just a baby. Besides, I'm a catch. Not to mention the unbelievably great sex." I told him.

"Oh no, I don't want to hear that!" He said covering his ears.

"She does this thing with her-" I was telling him before he cut me off.

"Too far Wade, too far." He said shaking his head.

"Your just all wound up because you aren't getting any." I laughed.

"For your information, I spent the night at Deedees last night." He bragged.

"Oh good for you man. It's about time you forgot about that sour Lemon." I told him.

"Hey boys, what are you up to?" Zoe asked walking in, killing the conversation.

"Just killing some zombies, how was your day babe?" I asked her. She came over and sat on my lap, giving me a light kiss hello.

"It was alright. Brick gave me some of his patients today. Apparently George and Lemon had some huge fight and George stormed out. Bricks been distracted all day, he forgot he hated me." She told us.

"They're still getting married though, right?" Lavon asked curiously.

"I don't know I think so. You aren't still hung up on her are you? I thought you moved on with Deedee?" She questioned.

"Yeah, of course. I was just wondering that's all." He said distracted.

"Lavon, don't go doin' something stupid now." I warned him.

"Yeah don't go there bud." Zoe added.

"You guys are right. I'm gonna call Deedee and see if she wants to get together. Lemon's in the past." He replied leaving his controller on the coffee table. When he was out of sight I pulled Zoe in tighter against me and gave her a proper hello kiss. She turned around and put her arms around my neck, giving me better access to her lips.

"I missed you today" She said, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I missed you too." I assured her.

"When do you have to leave for the Rammer Jammer?" she asked with a wicked smile on her face.

"In a half hour or so, why what are you thinking?" I asked mischievously.

"Well I know you have to get cleaned up for work, and I could use a shower. We should conserve some water and shower together." She smiled.

"I like the way you think." I told her kissing her on the nose. She stood up and pulled me along with her. Soon enough we were at my place with a trail of clothing leading to the bathroom.

"Wade!" she shrieked when I squirted her with the showerhead. By the time we were done playing around there was soap and water everywhere.

"I think we wasted more water this way." I stated.

"That may be true, but this way was much more fun than showering alone." She teased.

"Can't say I don't agree." I replied. She leaned up against me, just when I thought she was going to kiss me she yanked my towel away and ran into the bedroom.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" I shouted after her.

"When did I say I was nice?" She hollered back.

"That's it." I said and ran to get her. I found her lying on the bed, both our towels in a pile on the floor.

"You better get dressed or you're going to be late for work." She said stretching out the length of the bed.

"One day won't hurt." I replied, joining her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're late" Shelly said when I finally came in.

"I know, sorry." I told her, even though I wasn't. It was worth it coming in late today.

"Any chance Dr. Hart has something to do with your tardiness?" She questioned.

"She has everything to do with my being late." I told her honestly. She smiled at that and went back to waiting tables. I looked around the bar at all the familiar faces. Hiding away in the corner booth was George. He looked terrible. That must have been one hell of a fight between him and Lemon for him to be drinking this much. I counted four shot glasses and three beers. Who knows how much he had before that. I went over to check on him, he reeked of alcohol. Clearly it was time for him to be cut off.

"George, what's going on man?" I asked him taking the seat across him.

"Lemon and I broke off the engagement." He told me, taking a swig of beer.

"Why? What happened?" I asked concerned.

"Zoey Hart happened, that's what." He told me, finishing off his drink.

"What do you mean? What does she have to do with this?" I asked him, trying not to get upset.

"I love her Wade." He said dropping his head to the table.

"I know buddy, I know. Don't worry we can fix this. I'll call Lemon and straighten this out." I told him.

"No, no, you don't get it. I love _her_. I love Zoe." He said before he passed out. My heart sank at that. He was in love with Zoey? _My_ Zoey? Why on earth did this have to happen now? I called Lemon and asked her to come and take him home. Zoe came in a few minutes later momentarily distracting me. She took one look at George and panicked.

"Wade what happened?" She asked me, coming over to check on him.

"He had a little too much to drink." I told her.

"Have you called Lemon yet?" She asked.

"Yeah she's on the way. Listen, I think you should go." I told her, glancing at the door. She looked at me then as if I slapped her across the face. I didn't want to hurt her but I knew things would only be worse if Lemon showed up and saw her here.

"Look I'll explain later but things are gonna be real bad if Lemon shows up and you're still here." I told her, trying to get her out of the Rammer Jammer.

"Why? What's going on Wade?" She asked looking up at me suspiciously.

"Just trust me, you need to go." I told her, practically shoving her out the door. She looked so hurt, and I hated myself at that moment. When she finally agreed to leave I let out a sigh of relief. Too bad I hadn't seen Lemon walk in same minute. She took one look at Zoe and I swear I saw steam come out all parts of her.

"You." She said bitterly to Zoe. Just then Lavon walked in happily with Deedee and I knew this was going to be one hell of a long night.

xxxxxxxx

So what do you think? Please leave a review and I'll try my best to update within the week! Thanks (:


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, I've been writing for Tate (Tony and Kate, NCIS) lately. Good news, I got a new computer! Here's my next chapter, thanks for waiting. P.S. Keep in mind George is drunk.

*************************************************************Zade*****************

"What on earth is she doing here?" Lemon asked angrily.

"Leaving, right Zoe?" I told her nodding towards the door.

"Right, I'm going. I'll see you later Wade." She said giving me a kiss on the cheek goodbye.

"Uh." Lemon huffed. Zoe looked at her, and then at me confused, shaking her head. Eventually she left and I let out a sigh of relief.

"That girl is menace. Zoe Hart is a trampy home wreaking whore." Lemon said bitterly.

"She also happens to be my girlfriend, so could you cool it on the language?" I asked her.

"I see she's got you wrapped up in her little spell too. Stupid men, we'll all be better off when she's gone!" She shouted angrily.

"Lemon, calm down, Zoe ain't going anywhere." I told her.

"What's going on?" Lavon asked, coming over with Deedee.

"That little tramp has been seducing my fiancé!" Lemon cried.

"Whoa, whose been doing what?" Lavon asked confused.

"Zoe Hart. Has been having an affair. With _my_ fiancé George." Lemon said through clenched teeth.

"No she hasn't, she's been sleeping with Wade!" Lavon laughed speaking a little too loudly, causing more unwanted attention.

"Thanks Lavon thanks a lot." I said repressed.

"Zoooe!" George shouted drunkenly. "I looove you." He continued. The man could not hold his liquor.

"Lemon, I think you should take him home." I told her, helping George to his feet.

"Why not just take him to Zoe's? She's the one he wants." Lemon pouted.

"Because he's not the one I want." Zoe answered, coming out of nowhere.

"I thought you were going home." I questioned.

"I was, but then I remembered you were my ride so I was stuck here." She told me.

"Right. Here are my keys, take my car. I'll catch a ride home with Lavon." I said, trying to give her the keys and get her gone.

"Uh, actually, Lavon wasn't planning on going home." Lavon nudged me, whispering in my ear. I got so distracted talking to him, that I missed Lemon jump Zoe.

"You stupid bitch, you ruined everything!" Lemon shouted from Zoe's back, pulling her hair.

"Ow!" Zoe screamed, swatting at Lemon. Trying her best to get her off of her back. By now the whole place was crowded by us watching the fight break out.

"I don't even like him!" Zoe yelled, trying to reason with Lemon.

"You, are, lying!" Lemon shot back between breaths. I dropped George back into the booth and went to pull Lemon off of Zoe at the same time Lavon went to restrain Zoe before she attacked Lemon back.

"Damn it woman!" I shouted when Lemon hit me in the eye. As if realizing for the first time that we had an audience, Lemon paused looking ashamed. She straightened out her clothes and looked at Zoe.

"This isn't over." She muttered before storming out.

"What the hell is her problem?" Zoe whined, as soon as she was gone.

"Zoe! Your backaka." George smiled, before passing out. I looked around at the chaotic mess. Chairs were knocked over, drinks were spilled. The place was a disaster.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or am I going to have to go ask the crazy woman?" Zoe asked me. I looked at her and sighed. There was no way around this; she'd have to know the truth.

"Zoe, Georgeisinlovewithyou." I said, getting it all out at once.

"What?" She replied.

"I said George is in love with you." I told her aging, annunciating every word.

"Yeah I got that, but why?" She said bewildered.

"Probably for the same reasons I am." I answered, making her smile.

"Which would be?" She asked, with a playful grin on her face.

"You're hot, duh." I joked.

"Wade," she pushed, coming over to me until our bodies touched. She wrapped her arms around my neck like she always does and tilted her head. I was never going to be able to say no to this woman.

"For starters you're beautiful. When you get mad, you scrunch up your face, making you look cute, not dangerous like you intend. And when I do something wrong, you tell me and give me hell for it. You're kind, and you don't give up easily. You fight for the things you love, which I admire. You're a great kisser and an even better-"

"Okay we've heard enough." Lavon said, making me stop talking. I'd forgotten they were still here.

"Aw that was so sweet. Why'd you have to go interrupt him?" Deedee complained, hitting him on the shoulder.

"We're gonna go now. I'll see you two tomorrow." Lavon said before dragging a smitten Deedee away.

"You were saying?" Zoe replied, waiting for me to continue.

"We should go continue this at my place." I told her, giving her a light kiss on the lips, moving down to her jaw, and then her neck. She moaned in appreciation.

"Okay." She said, melting in my arms.

************************************************************************ZADE*********

So what do you think of this chapter? Should I keep writing or is this story getting old? Please review and let me know. Also, don't worry. Zoe and Wade may have forgotten about George, but I haven't.


	7. Chapter 7

A crazy idea came to mind and I went with it. I don't know how everyone will react to it but I hope you like it. Warning, big twist that probably won't ever happen on the show will happen next chapter.

**************************************************************************ZADE*******

8:15 AM_ "Hey Zoe, George here, I don't know what you heard last night but I'd really like to talk to you. If you could call me back that be great. Lo- Later." _

8:30 AM _"Zoe, its George. Are you there? I guess not. I'll call back later, bye."_

9:00 Am _"Zoe, Zoe, Zoe. I knew you were a trouble maker from the first day I saw you. To mess with someone's marriage though, that's low. Even for rats like you. _

9:05 AM _"Hey Zoe it's me, George again. Sorry to keep calling but I really need to talk to you. Call me back when you get my messages, Thanks."_

9:45 AM _"Hey Zoe-"_

"Hello?" I answered groggily. The phone had been ringing nonstop all morning. Between Lemons threats and Georges desperate pleas, there was no way I was going to fall back asleep.

"Wade? Why are you answering Zoe's phone?" George asked surprised.

"Do you not remember anything from last night?" I questioned, sitting up in bed. Zoe was already gone, probably off to work.

"No not really." He replied honestly.

"Do you remember calling off your engagement?" I asked skeptic.

"Yeah, and then I went to the Rammer Jammer to have a few beers before heading home." He said thinking back on last night's events.

"A few beers, you were drunk off your ass last night. Do you remember why?" I pushed further.

"Oh god who all knows?" He asked finally understanding what happened.

"Well there's Lemon of course, Lavon and Deedee. I know, Zoe knows. Pretty much the whole town knows by now." I told him wagering I was right.

"Damn it!" He yelled angrily.

"George, there's something else you should know." I started, not knowing how he'd react. "Zoe and I are dating." I finished, waiting for the screaming.

"Oh man this is awkward." Was all he said.

"I don't want you getting any ideas either. I love her and she loves me." I told him, hoping he'd take the hint and back off.

"Okay I understand." He answered.

"Good, glad we're on the same page." I replied, sighing happily.

"No. Wade I get that you love her and she may think she loves you but I'm not giving up. I know I love her just like I know we're good together. I can provide for her in ways you can't" He retorted.

"Now what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked angry.

"Wade, you're a bartender." He replied simply.

"Man fuck you!" I yelled at him before hanging up the phone, slamming it on its base. Where does he get off telling me he's better for Zoe than I am? He hardly knows her like I do, dumb bastard. The phone started ringing again, by now I was really pissed off.

"I swear to god if you call here one more time I'll-" I was screaming into the receiver until I heard Zoe's voice.

"Wade, what's going on?" She asked scared.

"Damn it, sorry babe I thought you were somebody else." I apologized.

"Who has you all hot and bothered? That's supposed to be my job." She joked, unhappy.

"Don't worry about it. How's work?" I asked distracting her.

"Oh, that's why I called. I have a _line_ of patients, can you believe that? Everybody wants to know what happened last night and they've all come 'straight to the source' as they say. I've already met this month protocol and it's not even twelve o'clock yet!" She answered joyfully.

"Nosy ass people. Does this mean you can't meet for lunch?" I asked her.

"Not today. I'm on a roll hone!" She shouted enthusiastically.

"Alright how about dinner?" I tried again.

"Sounds good. I should be done by seven so that gives me enough time to go home and change. Hey I got to go, Bricks here. See you at eight?" She asked.

"See you at eight." I repeated.

***************************************************************************ZADE******

Good news is, I've already started the next chapter. Bad news is, I won't post it until I get at least one review! Hit the little button, you know you want to! BTW I know George is a little, okay maybe a lot, out of character but I don't really like him so he's that way on purpose. Chapter 8 should be up this weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

Are you ready for the big twist? Thanks to those of you who reviewed almost as soon as chapter 7 was posted. That made me want to knock this chapter out quick and post it. Thanks a bunch. If you read my other Wade and Zoe fic 'Crossing the Line', I've finally wrote and posted a second chapter so go read it!

****************************************************************************ZADE*****

I got home later than I had wanted to. I took a quick shower and got changed, putting on a little black dress I knew Wade loved, and grabbed a pair of heels just as he came in.

"Zoe? You ready yet?" He hollered up to me.

"Be down in a sec!" I shouted back. As I was putting on a pair of earrings, I noticed the big red circle on my calendar. I shrugged it off as nothing though and finished getting ready. I met Wade at the bottom of the staircase; he let out a whistle of appreciation.

"You look great." He commented, giving me a twirl.

"Thanks" I blushed. He led me outside and opened the car door for me. I waited for him to walk around the car and get in.

"I forgot to mention, the towns started a poll on who they think is better for me." I told him laughing it off, grabbing his free hand.

"Yeah, who's winning?" He asked seeming upset.

"You of course, apparently I have a glow about me now that we're together." I answered.

"Zoe, I hate to ask but I've been thinking about it all day. Do you like George?" He asked, quickly glancing over at me nervously.

"What? No! Wade I love you. George and I are just friends, you know that." I reassured him, squeezing his hand tighter. He pulled our hands to his lips and kissed mine. We got to the restaurant a few minutes later. Wade got out and opened my door for me again. We walked inside and were shown to our seats immediately.

"I called ahead." Wade whispered in my ear. He pulled out my chair for me before going to sit in his.

"You're being awfully gentlemanly today." I noted.

"Is that a problem?" He asked, peeking out from the top of his menu.

"Nope not at all." I answered. I realized I'd been staring at him and felt my face turn red.

"What's wrong?" He asked, noticing as well.

"Nothing, I'm just having trouble looking away." I replied.

"Are my boyish good looks distracting you?" He teased, reaching across the table for my hands, slowly stroking them with his thumbs. I could feel my face heating up again and finally looked away. I noticed when I did the couple next to us was staring, observing everything we did. When they realized I caught them they hastily looked away. I glanced around and saw everyone was looking our way at one point or another. Feeling like a shark in an aquarium I wiggled nervously in my seat uncomfortable with all the attention we were getting.

"Wade," I said behind a fake smile. "Everyone's staring at us." He looked around and detected this as well.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He asked, reading my mind.

"Would you hate me if I said yes?" I replied. He shook his head no, and stood up.

"Show's over guys." He yelled to our audience. He threw a couple bills on the table and escorted me out of there.

"Thanks." I told him once we were safely tucked away in his car. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Not as memorable as our last kiss in here." He said as an attempt to lighten the mood, bringing up the first time we kissed.

"Where to?" He asked.

"Chinese take-out?" I suggested. He nodded his head and backed out of the parking space. I waited in the car while he went in to order. He came back five minutes later carrying a bag of food. He handed it to me as he got in. The scent of the food instantly over took the car. A wave of nausea came over me. I opened the window letting in some fresh air.

"You alright?" Wade asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The foods just a little over powering." I told him. He looked at me oddly but shrugged it off.

"Hey do you mind stopping at Rite-Aid on the way home?" I asked unexpectedly, thinking back to my calendar.

"Yeah sure." He replied, turning into the parking lot. "Want me to run in?" He asked.

"Nah, I'll only be a sec." I said, getting out of the car. I found what I was looking for and went to pay. I grabbed a magazine while I was waiting in line too.

"This it?" The clerk asked, questioning my items.

"Yup." I answered, wishing he'd just bag the damn thing. After I paid I slipped the box in my purse and walked out with my magazine. I climbed back in the car when Wade pulled up.

"Really? You needed a gossip magazine?" He said in disbelief.

"Well I want to know what's going on with Jennifer Aniston, apparently her and Justin got engaged." I retorted weakly.

"I'll never understand you women." He muttered. When he finally drove up my drive way I jumped out of the car and ran up to my door.

"Jeez, someone's hungry." He laughed.

"Well I missed lunch remember." I lied. I opened the door and walked to the kitchen setting the food down on the table.

"I'll be back; I'm going to go change." I said, running upstairs. I heard him taking down plates before I locked myself in the bathroom. I took out the box and did as the instruction said.

"Zoe, what's taking so long? The foods getting cold!" Wade hollered up to me, a while later.

"Be down in a minute!" I yelled back. I spent too much time panicking up here I'd have to leave at one point. I found Wade sitting on the couch with a box of take out in one hand, a fork in the other. I missed him fumble with the chopsticks which were now broken on my coffee table.

"What are you hiding behind you back?" He asked, getting up from the couch. He sat his food down to try and sneak a peek.

"Wade, I need you to stay calm okay?" I replied hesitant.

"Zoe, what's going on? You're freaking me out." He replied alarmed. I sucked in a big breath of air before opening my mouth.

"I'm pregnant." I informed him, holding up the stick. He slumped back onto the couch with a crazy look in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked leaning forward towards me.

"I'm a doctor of course I'm sure!" I shot back a little too loud.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." He said, pulling me onto his lap. "We'll figure this out; I mean we have nine months right?" He asked.

"That depends when she was conceived. I won't know for certain until I get a sonogram." I stated, lifting my shirt to examine my belly.

"First of, we, when _we_ go to get you examined, second of all, how do you know it's a girl?" He teased.

"Of course it's a girl Wade." I exclaimed laughing at how easy he was taking this. He just rolled his eyes and pulled me closer, tight up against him.

"This won't hurt the baby right?" He asked, loosening his grip. I slapped him on the back of the head.

"No you idiot." I laughed.

"Great, the mood swings are already coming." He replied.

"Hey!" I shouted offended. I looked down at my stomach again and rubbed it, amazed there was a tiny life inside of me. We were going to have a baby. _I was going to have a baby_. I started to lose it, unable to breathe.

"Zoe, babe what's wrong?" Wade asked freaking out as well.

"We're having a baby!" I shrieked.

"Hey, it's okay, calm down. You're supposed to be the composed, collected one. I'm the one who's supposed to be freaking out." He said, turning me around to look at him.

"Easy for you to say! You won't be the one pushing her out in 2o weeks or less!" I shrieked again.

"There you go again, calling it a she." He replied shaking his head. I looked at him like he was insane, when really I was the unreasonable person at the moment.

"I love you." I told him, pushing him down onto the couch, attacking him with kisses.

"You know I'm really starting to like these-" He was rambling on.

"Shut up Wade." I ordered, before silencing him with another kiss. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, I responded by moaning into his. Clothes were thrown everywhere in an attempt to get out of them fast.

"That's not going to hurt the baby, right?" Wade asked out of breath a half hour later.

"Technically it's not even a baby yet, it's a peanut. But no, sex will not, and cannot hurt the baby." I assured him, slipping his shirt on, over my head. I went into the kitchen to get something to eat, having forgotten about it earlier. When I came back into the living room Wade had his jeans back on and was watching T.V. I snuggled into his side while I ate. Eventually I fell asleep, feeling safe with his arm draped around me.

****************************************************************************ZADE*****

So what do you think, too crazy? Or did you like my twist of a baby Zade? Let me know and hit review! Tomorrows my birthday, so if I get seventeen reviews by the end of the day tomorrow I'll treat you to two new chapters by Tuesday morning.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad people still like this and are reading it! Even though I didn't get seventeen I'm still going to post what I have. This has to be the longest chapter I've ever posted too!

*************************************************************************ZADE********

I looked down at Zoe nuzzled against me and couldn't help but grin. The thought of being a father scared the shit out of me; I was still a kid myself sometimes. Knowing it was part me, part Zoe, though, relaxed me a little. It was going to be one hell of a kid, if he, or she, took after his mother. I thought about what George had said early, implying I wasn't good enough for her. If he knew she was having _my_ kid, would he finally back off? Or would that push him to extremes, thinking he would be able to provide it a better life too? I had to let this go. I couldn't keep dwelling on what he said. She was with me, having my baby not Georges. I turned the T.V. off and lifted Zoe off the couch, carrying her up the stairs and into her bedroom. I laid her in bed, and climbed in myself, pulling her against me, dozing off shortly after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up the next morning to any empty bed again, which was starting to irritate me. I heard Zoe in the bathroom puking her guts out and instantly felt bad. I went to find her.

"That's nasty." I commented, leaning against the door. She turned startled, and glared at me before jerking back to the toilet.

"Sorry, want me to hold your hair?" I asked.

"Of course it has to be a pain and the ass just like its dad!" She moaned into the bowl.

"Aw you said it." I laughed, getting another evil look from her. She vomited for the next thirty minutes, until it finally stopped.

"I hate you." She whined, sitting up against the wall opposite the toilet.

"No you don't." I said crouching down beside her.

"Yes I do." She droned. I pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"You stink." I teased.

"Wade!" She yelled, swatting me in the ribs.

"Take your shower, I'll go make you some toast." I told her kissing her forehead once more.

"Thank you." She answered. I grabbed her hand and helped her up. I went downstairs to the kitchen and waited five minutes before putting the toast in, knowing she'd take a long shower. I also put on the coffee pot because I knew she never started a day without a cup. She emerged a few minutes later, hair damp and dressed just as the toast popped. I gave it to her on a plate and grabbed another mug to get her coffee.

"That was really sweet of you Hone, but now that I'm pregnant I really shouldn't be drinking it." She told me, jumping onto a stool.

"Oh. What else can't you have?" I asked curious, putting the glass away.

"Sushi" She frowned upset, causing me to laugh.

"Do you want me to call Brick and make an appointment?" I asked moving on.

"NO!" She shouted surprising me.

"Why not?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Well with all the stuff going on I kind of wanted to keep the baby a secret for a while. Is that okay?" She requested.

"Whatever you want is fine." I answered.

"Do you know any other doctors around here?" She asked.

"No, sorry. We could ask Lavon, he's friendly with the neighboring town." I advised.

"Alright, but don't tell him why." She instructed. We made our way over to Lavon's hand and hand, and found him seated at his table.

"Hey guys what's up?" He greeted us before sticking a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick!" Zoe said, holding her stomach as she ran to the bathroom.

"Good morning to you to!" He hollered after her.

"Sorry dude, she's just not feeling good." I replied, stealing a piece of bacon. "That's actually why we came over. Do you know any good doctors from the next town over?" I asked him.

"Well there's Dr. Goodwin, but he has a foot fetish." He shuddered. "You could take her to Dr. Pratley." He suggested. "What's wrong with Brick?" He asked suddenly.

"They aren't exactly friends, she figured she'd get some outside help." I lied.

"Oh." He replied glancing down. " Oh I get it. Yeah I'd go see Dr. Pratley, he should be able to clear that up." He said winking at me. Zoe came back in then, still disgusted by the food.

"What?" I asked confused. "Whoa, no. That's not what I'm asking. Everything's fine down there!" I practically shouted when I got what he meant.

"Hey, no need to be embarrassed, happens to the best of us." He said, squeezing my shoulder. Zoe sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm pregnant." She said getting Lavon's attention.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked constantly blinking.

"See this is why I didn't want to tell people!" She said to me, throwing her hands up.

"Nah it's all good, I'm fine." He replied squeakily. "Congratulations!" He added too cheerfully with a fake smile.

"Come on Wade." She said dragging me out the door.

"I think that went well." I joked causing her to sneer at me and roll her eyes.

"Come here." I gestured, pulling her into a hug

"I'm going to get fat." She said as if just realizing it.

"But in a good way." I said optimistically.

"There's nothing good about getting fat." She pouted. I gave her an 'are you serious?' look.

"You're right, I'm being crazy." She told me, inclining her head to kiss me.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt." George said, causing us to break apart. "Can I talk to you Zoe? Alone." He asked, looking directly at me.

"Uh yeah, sure." She answered.

"I'll be right inside, holler if you need anything." I told her, giving her a lingering goodbye kiss. "Right here." I said again pointing to the door, walking backwards to it, keeping my eyes on her for as long as I could. I went inside, but left the entrance cracked open.

"Wade, hey I'm sorry about before. You know freaking out. I think it's great-" He gabbed on until I shushed him, nodding to the opened door. He came over to join me, ease dropping on their conversation, our heads peeking out the window.

"-I'm sorry I just don't feel the same way about you." I overheard Zoe say. I couldn't hear what he was saying. I could, however, see that he was raising his voice. He grabbed her then and shook her.

"That is it!" I shouted running out there. I heard Lavon hollering at me to come back and calm down. George had his hands on her, no way was I going to calm down.

"If you lay your hands on her one more time I swear to god I'll tear you in two." I snarled angrily at him, pushing him off her.

"Wade, I'm fine." Zoe said trying to calm me down.

"We were just talking." George replied.

"Talking my ass. Stay the hell away from her!" I shouted shoving him again.

"I'm a grown man, Wade, I don't need to be told what I can and cannot do." He shot back.

"Wade, let's just go." Zoe pressed.

"Come on man, let's all just calm down and let this go." Lavon added, trying to put everyone at ease.

"I want you to stay away from her." I ordered George, ignoring Lavon.

"Now see, I can't do that." He replied.

"Well you better start trying." I barked.

"You like to think you know what'd best for her. Well I got news for you, you don't." He said getting all up in my face.

"You don't know who you're messing with here George. I suggest you back up." I advised.

"Guys…" Zoe said weakly.

"Or you'll what?" He asked.

"Man that is it!" I shouted before pulling my arm back and punching him in the face.

"Ow!" He whined grabbing his nose, blood dripping down his face. "You dick, I think you broke it!" He said before lunging at me. He swung a fist at my face, but I ducked before it could do any real damage.

"That all you got?" I fired back. I hit him in the face again, making him stumble back. He spit blood into the grass and came at me a second time. He knocked me to the ground and punched me in the eye. I elbowed him in the stomach and pushed him off me, switching places. I started beating the crap out of him. Letting all my anger out.

"That's enough Wade." Lavon warned. George was moaning underneath me, I got him real good. I stood up panting. Suddenly I was whacked in the back of the knee, causing me to fall back to the ground. I hit my head pretty hard, giving him enough time to get to me before I came to again. He punched me in the ribs, which hurt like hell. I head locked him and thrust him off me.

"Wade, I'm not felling so-" Zoe was saying before she fell to the ground.

"Look what you did to her!" George hollered at me, crawling over to her, far away from me.

"What I did? Man you have to be kidding me!" I yelled at him, kneeling beside her. "Zoe baby, wake up." I said in a soothed voice.

"Get off her, you don't know what you're doing." George commented, pushing me aside.

"I'm really getting tired of you." I said before hitting him hard in the throat. He staggered back clutching his neck. He'd be fine in a few minutes just a little sore. I knew I didn't hit him that hard.

"I called 911, they're on their way. I also called Brick, he's on his way too. Luckily he was close by so he should be here in a couple minutes." Lavon told me. I pulled Zoe into my arms, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Zoe, come on wake up." I said, rocking her back and forth.

"Mmm?" She mumbled, I let out a sigh of relief. At least she was talking.

"Don't scare me like that again." I told her, kissing her cheek.

"Baby. What about the baby?" She slurred. I looked up at Lavon who just shrugged.

"What the hell happened?" Brick asked finally coming over, gesturing towards George, a past out Zoe, and me.

"I'll explain later. She pregnant." I told him. So much for keeping it a secret. Bricks eyes widened. He checked her for a pulse.

"Zoe? Can you speak?" He asked, checking her over.

"I'm fine." She replied, trying to get up.

"Oh no you don't" I said, holding onto her tight.

"An ambulance is on its way. They're going to check you out and make sure the baby's okay." Brick said crouched beside us.

"Wade! You told!" She scowled

"You past out Zoe, I had no choice!" I replied defending myself. Finally the EMT's showed up and put her on a stretcher.

"I'm going to kill you for this Wade!" She shrieked.

"As long as you and the baby are alright." I told her, climbing in the car with her.

"What about him?" One of the guys asked referring to George who was still trying to breath normally.

"He'll be alright. Probably just a broken nose, maybe a bruised rib or two." I told him. He looked at me oddly, but did nothing to help George.

"I'll meet you at the hospital!" Lavon shouted before they closed the doors. I sat on the bench holding her hand as they checked her heart rate and vital signs. When we finally reached the hospital they wheeled her away to a private room. Soon enough an obstetrician came in to examine her.

"Would you like him stay?" She asked Zoe, referring to me.

"Yes please." She replied, taken a hold of my hand.

"This is going to be cold." She warned Zoe after lifting up her shirt and squeezing some gel onto her stomach. "I'm just checking to make sure the baby's okay. You'll be able to hear it's heartbeat too." She told us. Soon enough we heard the thudding of a heartbeat.

"Congratulations, you're having twins!" The doctor informed us.

"Twins?" I squeaked nervously, slumping back into the chair. Twins?

***************************************************************************ZADE******

I don't know what they're going to have, but I liked the sound of twins. What do you think? Please review! I'm working on a one-shot right now called 'I do, do you?' So I hope to have that finished soon along with chapter ten, wow.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I took so long to update. I want to try and get a chapter a week but no promises. Thank you for all the nice reviews, as long as I keep getting positive feedback I'll keep posting. On to chapter 10!

***********************************************************************ZADE*********

Zoe had to stay at the hospital overnight to make sure everything stayed alright with the babies. They eventually kicked Lavon and me out since visiting hours were up. After Zoe assured me she would be alright she ordered me to go home and get some sleep, saying she'll see me bright and early in the morning. When we got home we grabbed some beers and got out the Xbox, which was handy for ever important conversation.

"I don't know if I can do this. I mean before it was one baby, I could handle that. Now it's two. That's more than one Lavon!" I yelled freaking out. I was so distracted I died in round two which was rare.

"Man snap out of it!" He replied, slapping me across the face. "It was for your own good!" He added.

"I'm gonna have to marry her now aren't I?" I thought aloud.

"Just because you guys are having babies, doesn't mean you have to get married. I mean, look at Brad and Angelina. They have six kids and they aren't hitched." He pointed out.

"Right, right. Don't you think she'll want to though?" I asked, dying again.

"You'd have to ask her." He told me. "Need another one?" He asked, holding up his empty bottle.

"Keep em' coming. " I nodded.

"Wade you shouldn't marry her just because she's pregnant." He replied, coming back with more beer.

"I know." I said weakly. We played our game for a while longer; he didn't bring it up again. I was tired of losing, too distracted thinking that I gave up and went to bed. I went to the hospital as soon as I woke up stopping on my way to pick Zoe up a gift.

"You brought me flowers." Zoe gushed when she I walked into her room.

"These? I stole them from the lady in the next room." I teased making her laugh. "When do you get out of here?" I asked her.

"I won't get discharged until noon so we have a while." She informed me.

"Good then we can talk." I told her pulling the chair up to her bed.

"Uh-oh that doesn't sound good." She said squirming in bed.

"I was thinking last night that sense you're having my babies you'd want to get married." I said looking her directly in the eyes.

"What? No." She replied. "Wade I don't expect you to propose just because I'm pregnant." She added.

"I wouldn't marry you unless I wanted to, babies or no babies I love you." I made sure to point that out.

"I know that, but we've only been together for a few months I don't want to rush into anything else." She said rubbing her belly. "You want the twins right?" She asked suddenly nervous.

"Of course." I reassured her. "Don't get me wrong I'm scared shitless but I'm gonna be there for you and the boys." I said further making her smile.

"What makes you think they're boys?" She enquired.

"What makes you so sure they aren't?" I shot back. We wasted time talking about possible baby names and playing cards. Eventually the doctor came in and said it was okay to go after doing another sonogram. This time we got a picture to take with us.

"So are we telling people now?" I asked her once she was buckled in my car.

"It's not really a secret anymore." She shrugged.

"Does that bother you?" I questioned.

"This is Bluebell; everyone was going to find out sooner rather later." She said convincing me she really was okay with it. We drove home in comfortable silence. When we got there Lavon was sitting outside Zoe's house.

"What's going on?" I asked getting out of the car.

"Don't go crazy, but George is here. He says he just wants to talk." He told us.

**************************************************************************ZADE*******

I know Brad and Angelina are engaged now, but when I started this they weren't and they made a good example. The first chapter for my newest story 'Maybe Something More' is up. George realizes Zoe and Wade have feelings for each other and decides to do something about it since they won't. My first fic were George is a good guy! So if you're interested go read it too. As for this story, I'm not sure what Zoe should have so when you review if you could add your opinion that be great. I know a few people suggested twin girls?


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad people still enjoy this. Chapter 11

************************************************************************ZADE*********

"What are you doing here?" I questioned George after barging in Zoe's house.

"I'm not here to fight, I came to apologize." He replied holding up his hands.

"I don't want you coming near her again as anything more than a friend." I warned him.

"I didn't realize it was so," He took a minute to think of the right word to use. "Serious with you two, I'll back off." He replied. I knew he meant he didn't know she was pregnant but chose not to say anything about it.

"You touch her again and I'll make sure you can't walk away this time." I threatened.

"I know I'm sorry man." He replied. I just shook my head and went to get Zoe.

"Wade you're being ridiculous." She told me when I came back out.

"I'm just look out for you and the babies." I responded resting my hand on her stomach.

"I know and I love you for that, but George is our friend. So he went a little out of line last time, that doesn't mean you beat him to a bloody pulp. You forgive and move on." She pushed making me look at her.

"I realize I did go a little crazy last time. I just want you safe, and all to myself." I murmured nuzzling her neck with my nose.

"Come on." She laughed pulling me up the steps. George was sitting on the bench in the hall. He shot up when we came in. He looked at our hands tangled together and froze for a minute before speaking.

"Wade, Zoe, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight before and I took things too far." He apologized.

"It's okay. I forgive you George." Zoe said reaching out to hug him. I didn't release her hand until she looked back and glared at me. "Wade and I are together, you need to accept that." She added.

"I know, I have. I will. We cool man?" He asked me.

"Yeah we're cool. Just remember what I said." I cautioned, he just nodded his head. Zoe looked between us confused but didn't say anything.

"I got it. Congratulations by the way." He said, hands gestured towards Zoe's stomach.

"Thanks, its twins." Zoe smiled up at me. Georges eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow two." He replied stunned.

"Yeah weird right? Twins don't run in your family do they?" She asked me.

"Nope, that definitely came out of left field." I told her.

"Well I hope you two have better luck making it down the aisle than I did." He joked making me flinch.

"Oh we aren't getting married. Not anytime soon at least." Zoe informed him.

"Oh I just assumed.. I should go, it was nice seeing you." He shouted running out of here nervously.

"You still sure about that?" I asked her.

"Wade I don't want you sticking around just because you feel you have to. We'll know when were ready if it's right or not. " She replied swinging her arms around my neck, reaching up to kiss me.

"You're one hell of a woman." I told her.

"I know." She laughed kissing me again. I pulled her tight against me before she could squirm away again and deepened the kiss. My hands were on her thighs lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist agreeably. Just as I was about to take her up stairs Lavon barged in.

"Ahh!" he retreated. I gently set Zoe back on the ground and went to open the door.

"What now?" I shouted at him frustrated.

"I was just checking to make sure everything was okay." He defended.

"Well as you saw it was." I confirmed for him.

"Yeah, okay. I saw George shoot out of here and thought the worst." He replied.

"Nah, Zoe just told him about the twins. Then she told him we weren't getting married and he got all uneasy and ran out as fast as he could." I informed him.

"Oh, I see. So no wedding?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Not anytime soon." I nodded resaying what Zoe said.

"Zoe okay with that?" He asked.

"She's great with it, couldn't be more thrilled. Now do you think you two will be finished anytime soon?" Zoe asked through an opened window upstairs poking her head.

"What's got you so- Oh. Uh video games later?" he asked me slowly back away.

"If she lets me out." I winked, slamming the door and rushing up the stairs. I found Zoe sprawled out on the bed in pink frilly lingerie.

"Now how come I haven't seen this before?" I asked crawling up beside her.

***************************************************************************ZADE******

I plan on having a chapter at least for every month she's pregnant. If anyone has something specific they'd like to see happen between them let me know. Please review thank you (:


	12. Chapter 12

I'm back! Sorry readers May has been a very busy month. Here's Chapter 12 sorry for the wait.

*******************************************************************ZADE**************

"Zoe is it true?" Rose asked all excited. She came straight to my house after school with a silly grin on her face demanding to be let in.

"Is what true?" I replied questionably. I had a few guesses at what she was talking about but I didn't want to blurt out anything she didn't know.

"I heard from Magnolia that the reason Lemon and George cancelled their wedding was because George was having an affair with you and got you pregnant but you refused to be somebody's wife." She blurted it all out. I didn't say anything at first. I just sat there with a shocked, confused expression.

"Of course not!" I finally replied upset by the rumor wheel.

"Oh," She replied seemingly disappointed. "I knew it couldn't be true, you're with Wade! Besides if you were going to have a baby you'd tell me. Right?" She questioned.

"Yes, of course." I responded. "First off Lemon and George broke up for reason of their own. Second, I'm not, I haven't, and I don't plan on having any type of an affair with George. Third, I'm not pregnant with a baby, I'm pregnant with two. Please don't be mad at me for not telling you sweetie I just wanted to keep it to myself for a bit. Lastly, I didn't refuse to be anyone's wife, but I don't want Wade to feel tied down to me because of the little ones. I want to marry for love, not because I have to." I told her. This time it was her who sat there speechless with wide eyes.

"You're having twins! Omg that's so great! And Wade's twins, that's even better!" She screeched coming over and hugging me.

"Yeah you think so?" I replied rubbing my now tiny belly.

"Well don't you?" She questioned pulling back to look at my reaction.

"Yeah I'm happy. I'm happy I found Wade, he's great." I gushed smiling just thinking about him.

"Do you know what you're having yet?" She asked sitting down on my couch.

"Nope no idea, but I don't really care as long as they're healthy." I told her sitting down beside her.

"Come on, you have to care one way or the other." She said looking unconvinced.

"Well I always wanted a little girl, but I wouldn't mind having a boy like Wade. If I had it my way I'd have one of each." I replied stroking my stomach.

"I hope its two girls. Can you imagine Wade trying to deal with three girls? That'd be funny." She laughed.

"Yeah but if we had a boy he'd have someone to do all the manly stuff with like camping and throwing a ball around. In case you haven't noticed I belong in a mall not a field." I retorted.

"In about two months, but I think I want to be surprised." I shrugged.

"I don't think I could wait, I'd want to know as soon as possible so I could prepare." She remarked. We were having such a good time talking that I didn't even notice the door open and close until Rose made a face and got up.

"Well I guess I should get going." She said waving goodbye. I turned around and saw Wade leaning against the door with a crazy grin on his face.

"You don't have to go." Wade told her as she walked over.

"Nah that's okay. My mom's probably expecting me anyways." She blushed waving goodbye as she walked out.

"You're home early." I noted.

"I cut out early, Shelly's covering for me." He replied coming over to set net to me in the spot Rose vacated.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Would you believe me if I said it was because I missed you?" He smirked.

"Why'd you leave Wade?" I chuckled.

"It's a surprise." He replied mysteriously.

"Am I going to like this surprise?" I questioned.

"No, I'm betting you're gonna love it." He replied.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" I pushed.

"Nope but I'll show you." He said getting off the couch and reaching for my hand.

*******************************************************************ZADE**************

I shouldn't be too late on updating again. Please review if you want to find out what Wades surprise is.

Spoilers for the season finale, I'll try not to go too in depth in case anyone hasn't seen it yet. The writers for Hart of Dixie were mean! You can't give someone candy and then take it back at the last minute. Not cool. I was SO happy when Zoe made that second cup of coffee. However I knew what was going to happen next with the doorbell and my excitement faded. I have a feeling I'm not going to like what happens when the show comes back, I hope I'm wrong though.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for reviewing and the interest in my story. I'm still surprised by all the favorites and story alerts I get! On to Wade's surprise, here's chapter 13…

************************************************************************ZADE*********

"Wade, where are you taking me?" I asked after wandering around for a good ten minutes blindfolded. I had my hands reached out hoping to touch something to give me a clue as to where we were.

"Damn it woman I told you it was a surprise!" He replied laughing. We walked a little ways more before he finally pulled me to a stop.

"Okay, are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes!" I shrieked getting antsy. Finally he was done torturing me and took the blindfold off. "Where are we?" I questioned looking around. There was a modest house with a deck that needed boards replaced and a yard that need a green thumb. However the view from here was great.

"Our new home." He smiled proudly placing his hands on his hips as he checked out the new real estate.

"You bought a house." I said shocked in disbelief.

"Yup. It's a fixer upper but I figured we had time." His grinned widened until he saw the look of skepticism on my face. "What's wrong, you don't like it?" He asked puzzled.

"It's not that I don't like it, I just don't see why we need it. We already have places to live." I replied.

"Yeah, places. This way we can all live under the same roof." He said as if it was that simple.

"Can we go inside?" I asked. He held out his hand and I took it, then he gave me a tour. The bathrooms and kitchen needed upgraded and the whole house needed to be repainted, but on the plus side it had four bedrooms and a Jacuzzi tub in the master bathroom.

"How can we afford this?" I asked once we were back down stairs.

"The previous owner was glad to get it off his hands so he sold it to me pretty cheap." He explained. I thought about who in town would, _could_, afford to sell their house for cheap and came up with one person.

"Lavon?" I asked turning on him.

"He said it was an early baby shower gift." He shrugged it off.

"Wade this is too much." I told him hesitant to accept it but not all too willing to give it up.

"I know that's what I said. He replied by saying he'd kick us out of our old houses if we didn't take it." He answered right away. Obviously Lavon and him already fought this through.

"I've never had a house before." I confided to him. He came over and wrapped his arms around me grinning like a fool.

"Now you do." He replied leaning in to kiss me.

"What happened to the Cowboy Casanova you used to be? I broke you!" I laughed snuggling into his chest.

"Women's hearts are breaking all around town." He joked.

"Not funny." I replied playfully punching him in the chest.

"That's not fair, I can't hit back! Not only are you a woman, you're a pregnant woman." He frowned.

"Hey! That's sexist." I replied hitting him again this time on the shoulder.

"Would you quit that?" He asked rubbing his arm.

"Why? There's nothing you can do about it." I laughed sticking my tongue out at him.

"I can think of a few things." He grinned wickedly.

"You're bluffing, you've got nothing." I responded suspicious.

"You're wrong." He said shaking his head. I relaxed thinking I'd been right only to be caught in his grip a moment later to be tickle tortured.

"Waade!" I screeched unable to stop giggling.

"Say you're sorry." He ordered not letting go.

"I'm sorry." I managed to choke out between shrilly laughs. He loosened his grip and I pulled away. "You baby." I added running back the way I thought we came.

"Damn it I am not a baby!" He shouted laughing as he chased me. I slowed down a little until I saw the road leading to my house and ran the rest of the way. As soon as I saw my porch I sprinted up my steps and flew inside, slamming my door in the process. I jogged up the stairs to my bedroom before collapsing on the bed just as I heard the door open and close with footsteps pounding as they got closer to me.

"What took you so long?" I asked out of breath, sitting up on my elbows.

"You had a head start." He pointed out.

"Okay." I agreed sarcastically flopping back on the bed.

"Does it really matter how long I took? The point is we're both here now." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"So?" I probed for more.

"Soo, do you want to fool around?" He asked winking at me as he joined me on the bed hovering over my body. I laughed at him but wrapped my arms around his neck to kiss him anyway. As soon as our lips locked however my stomach had other ideas.

"Oh god." I pushed away from him and ran to the toilet.

"Well that's new." He frowned falling on to the mattress frustrated. "I thought morning sickness was supposed to happen in the morning?" He questioned.

"It doesn't necessarily just occur then, it can go on all day." I answered with my head in the toilet.

"Well than why don't they call it all day sickness instead?" He joked. I lifted my head to glare at him only to lower it a few seconds after to puke some more.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked coming in to the bathroom with his nose scrunched up and pinched with two fingers.

"Go away." I told him wiping my mouth with toilet paper.

"Come on, you don't mean that." He grinned trying to pull me into a hug.

"No I'm serious go!" I shouted leaning back over the toilet to vomit some more.

"Let me at least hold your hair back again." He suggested coming over to join me making me sicker.

"Wade, are you wearing something?" I asked into the porcelain pot.

"Like cologne?" He questioned.

"Yes." I moaned resting my head on my arm.

"Old Spice, but that's never bothered you before. Is it my deodorant?" He asked sniffing himself.

"I don't know just get in the shower and wash it off." I ordered cleaning myself up.

"Sure thing Doc." He smiled turning on the facet and stripping in front of me. His mouth got wider when he caught me staring.

"Enjoying the show?" He asked. "Feel free to join me." He winked stepping into the hot water.

"Make sure you scrub yourself down real good!" I shouted over the water.

"You know it would go a lot better if I had some help." He hollered back. He swiped his hand across the foggy glass and smiled teasingly at me.

"Oh fine." I gave up stripping off my clothes and getting in with him. I washed him down gingerly making sure not to miss anything.

"Better?" He asked gazing into my eyes.

"Much." I agreed leaning over to kiss him. He opened his mouth up for me happy to have my tongue poking in. He put his hands on my back slowly creeping them down to my butt before dragging them up to the pulse point in the back of my neck sending chills down my spine.

"You didn't break me, you fixed me." He told me when our lips broke apart. My heart squeezed and I couldn't keep the huge smile from forming on my face. He was being so vulnerable and open with me making my toes curl with happiness.

"I love you." I responded by kissing him.

He pulled away from me just to say "I love you too Zoe." before capturing my lips with his again. Neither of us noticed the water turning cold we were both so caught up by the heat we created between us.

"Bed." He suggested separating his lips from mine. "Too slippery, you could slip and fall." He replied when I tried to take hold of him again. He turned off the water and climbed out grabbing two towels from the shelf. He tried drying off but I yanked the towel out of his hand and threw it on the ground. I was going to be the only thing touching him tonight. Even if that meant licking every droplet of water off his skin myself. I pounced on him, quickly tangling my hands in his hair and my tongue with his taking his suggestion and landing on the bed.

************************************************************************ZADE*********

I don't think this was too bad but if anyone feels the rating should be brought up please let me know. I've started the next chapter but it's all in parts so I have to mend it together, should be up soon though. Thanks for reading now review ;)


	14. Chapter 14

I'm REALLY SORRY it took me so long to update. I got caught up watching old episodes of Rocket Power and got sucked into Reggie and Twister stories. Again I'M SORRY. If I'm being honest though, I've been hiding from this story for a while because I'm finding it hard to write about something that's never happened to me (pregnancy). Anyway as I've said before, I really am sorry here's chapter 14!

************************************************************************ZADE*********

"Wade, wake up." I nudged the rock snoring beside me. Finally, when I resulted to kicking him, he made movement.

"What is something wrong?" He asked groggily rubbing his eyes awake.

"I think the babies are moving." I told him smiling with my hand on my stomach. He reached out to feel the little bump that started expanding a little over a month ago and now wouldn't stop.

"I don't feel anything." He whispered moving his hand around.

"Put your hand here." I replied placing his hand on my left side just as the baby kicked.

"Whoa." He sat up surprised.

"Hey Wade?" I poked him.

"What?" He asked wearily.

"Now that you're up could you get me a chocolate shake?" I pleaded.

"You want ice cream? Now?" He questioned.

"Yeah, and some fries and maybe a cheese burger?" I asked.

"You want a shake, fries, and a burger?" He sighed.

"No, no. How about just a shake?" I replied. "And some pickles!" I added as an afterthought.

"Fine." He replied getting out of bed and shrugging on his pants and a shirt. "I'll be back." He told me before slipping out into the hall, down the stairs, and out the door. I snuggled back in bed as I waited. Just as I got comfortable I felt the sudden urge to pee.

"Great." I mumbled to myself, crawling out of bed to use the bathroom. I walked back to bed and snuggled back in under the covers happy to be there as I waited for Wade to return. I must have dozed off because the next thing I remember was Wade leaning over me holding out a paper cup filled with chocolate ice cream.

"You still want this?" He asked yawning. I opened my eyes and took the dessert from his hand and slurped it.

"Mm." I moaned happily. "Where are my pickles?" I asked him once half the shake was gone. He held out a bag which I took and broke out the jar of dills. I opened it and dropped a few into my shake before taking another sip.

"That, is disgusting." He said as his lip curled up. He stripped out of his clothes and got back in bed almost instantly falling back asleep. "What is with pregnant women and pickles?" He asked barely awake.

"Do you want to try it?" I offered.

"No." He shot back right away.

"It's really good." I tried, still unconvincing him.

"Just finish the damn ice cream and go back to bed." He groaned rolling over onto his back.

"But I'm not tired." I complained.

"Then go watch T.V." He grumbled.

"Or we could have sex." I suggested.

"I'm all yours baby." He smiled, his eyes still shut.

"You're a pig." I replied turning off the lights and going back to bed.

"What I say?" He protested turning the lights back on.

"I'm not in the mood anymore, forget it." I told him shutting the lights off once more.

"Zoe, what's wrong?" He pushed turning the lights on again.

"I'm tired." I lied rolling onto my side sniffling.

"Hey, are you crying?" He asked turning me back on to my side and realizing I was. "Baby what's wrong?" He pressed.

"I'm fat, and ugly, and you aren't attracted to me anymore." I sobbed.

"Hun of course I'm still attracted to you, you're still the prettiest girl in town." He assured me.

"You mean that." I said still sniffling..

"Yes, now will you stop crying?" He asked whipping away my tears.

"I can't!" I wailed. "All I want to do is cry now and I don't know why!" I whined some more.

"Okay, I'll go get you some tissues." He replied, jumping at a chance to leave. I sniffled some more trying to calm down. Damn these stupid pregnancy hormones.

"Here you go." He came back a few minutes later with a box of tissues in his hand.

"Thank you." I said before blowing my nose.

"Are you okay now?" He asked, afraid at what my answer might be.

"I'm fine." I replied snuggling against him. That night was the last time I was able to sleep peacefully the rest of my pregnancy. Thank god we were having twins because I now knew why my mother stopped after having me.

*************************************************************************ZADE********

As I mentioned above I'm finding this incredibly difficult to write since I've never been pregnant so I don't know what goes on every month. If anyone knows, or has something you'd like to see happen with them let me know. I have a serious case of writers block. Maybe Something More will be updated soon too. I won't say when though because every time I do something comes up and I can't post so just expect it someday in the near future.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I started way too many stories at once and am getting behind on updates so which ever two stories have the least amount of reviews for the updated chapter by the end of the weekend I will be ending to focus on the remaining ones. I'm not begging for reviews I'm just genuinely curious which stories people want to see continued.

Thank you for the continued support! Here's chapter 15.

*************************************************************************ZADE********

"Three months." I muttered while looking at the calendar in Lavon's kitchen.

"What babe?" Wade questioned, glancing up at me from his coffee.

"Three months until the babies are born!" I explained thinking of all the stuff that had to be done before their arrival. We still needed to go shopping and get cradles and cribs and diapers and diaper changers and- there was so much we needed! It didn't help that I hadn't been able to see the house since the first time because Wade didn't want me around while he was renovating it. I had no idea what was going on over there and that made me incredible nervous.

"Wait I thought you were due in April?" He asked confused.

"Wade, we're having twins. Everyone knows twins come a month early!" I screeched frustrated.

"Not everyone that isn't a doctor." He pointed out.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I wish they would just come out now they're driving me crazy!" I sighed.

"Baby you already were crazy." He grinned.

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes at him. "What are you doing today?"

"Going over to the house. I just have to paint the babies room and it'll be done. Then I'll set up the cribs and-"

"What cribs?" I asked cutting him off.

"Lavon didn't tell you?" He asked surprised.

"Lavon didn't tell her what?" Lavon asked coming down the stairs to join us.

"About that friend of yours with the baby company. She sent us a bunch of twin things like a stroller, car seats, cribs, and a lot of clothes. What is with women and clothes?" He asked going off topic.

"Oh Shelia! I didn't tell you about her?" Lavon asked me surprised.

"No you didn't." I growled. "So where is all this stuff?" I asked Wade.

"Over in the garage." He replied.

"I want to see it." I told him.

"Okay. When the house is done you can." He responded.

"No I want to see it now." I demanded.

"I'll have the house done by the end of the week so you can come over then and tell me where to put everything." He compromised.

"Fine." I pouted crossing my arms over my belly."

"I'm gonna get my house back soon!" Lavon grinned.

"Oh please you love having us over in the morning. You'd get lonely otherwise." I pointed out.

"Don't you have patients you need to see?" He retorted. He was right, I did need to get to work.

"That I do. I'll see you guys later." I replied. I pushed myself off the chair, gave Wade a kiss goodbye and headed for the door.

By the time I made it to the office there were already three people waiting to be seen. I called the first one in and got straight to a diagnosis.

"Were you in the woods by any chance?" I asked the man.

"Yeah, I was out hunting why?" He asked.

"I'm afraid you have poison, poison ivy." I said dizzy. The room started getting fuzzy and before I knew it my head hit the floor and I must have passed out.

********************************************************************ZADE*************

I've already started the next chapter so I hope to update soon. Please review if you have the time (:


	16. Chapter 16

I have decide to keep this. Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited my story it means a lot! I am really excited about this chapter so I hope everyone else is too. Here's chapter 16!

*************************************************************************ZADE********

"What the hell happened?" Wade shouted at Brick. I heard him storm in here a minute ago and when my eyes fluttered open I saw he had Brick by the collar of his shirt pressed against the wall.

"Calm down, she had a little fainting spell but she's all right." Brick assured him unclenching Wade's hands from his shirt.

"Little! She's pregnant there's no such thing as little where she's concerned!" He yelled back. He placed his hands on his hips and paced around my bed.

"Thanks." I mumbled rubbing my sore head. Wade turned around at the sound of my voice, taking hold of my hand. "What happened? Are the babies okay?" I asked starting to panic and trying to sit up.

"The babies are fine." Brick replied gently pushing me back down to a flat position. "However, I'm afraid you're going to have to go on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy." He ordered.

"I was expecting it sooner or later." I sighed. I considered myself lucky for lasting as long as I did. Although, maybe if I started taking things easier earlier on I never would have fainted and put these babies at risk.

"Bed rest? That's when she stays in bed until the babies are born right?" Wade questioned. When Brick nodded his head he added, "I like the sound of that."

"Of course you do. You aren't the one confined to a mattress for two months." I complained.

"Aw baby time will fly by and soon enough we'll have little Michael and Henry." He grinned rubbing my shoulder.

"What? We never decided on those names! And for all you know they could be girls!" I pouted.

"Okay then, Machala and Henrietta." He retorted grabbing the doctor's stool and pulling up beside me.

"I am not naming one of our children Henrietta!" I hollered back getting flustered.

"I'm just gonna leave you two alone." Brick spoke up inching his way towards the door.

"Wait! You can help me. Please convince this _idiot_ that Henrietta is a _horrible_ name for a little girl!" I begged.

"Really, this is none of my business." He replied slinking away.

"Michelle and Harriet?" Wade suggested.

"Why do you hate our children?" I cried slapping his arm.

"Ow, I was kidding!" He glared at me rubbing his sore spot. "Besides I think we should go the nontraditional route and name them Lion and Coco."

"Wade Kinsella you better knock it off or you'll have no say at all!" I threatened him.

He grabbed my hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss. "You wouldn't do that to me would you?" He asked giving me his best puppy dog face.

I thought about it before I replied. "I will if you don't start acting serious. Who names their baby after an animal?"

"Well what names were you thinking of?" He asked me. Of course I did have a list of names I liked back at the house hidden in my dresser drawer but I was afraid of sharing them with him. Taking a deep breath I decided to share the ones on the top of my list.

"I like Emma and Elizabeth if they're girls, or Daniel and David if they're boys. And if it's one each Addison and Aiden?" I shared with him.

He shook his head right away. "No way. I don't like that A, A D, D A, A crap."

"Fine." Sighing I tried again. "What about Gabriella and Isabella?"

"Too Twilight and High School Musically." He shuddered.

Surprised I asked, "When did you see High School Musical?"

Realizing he let it slip he muttered "With Rose." When I looked at him questionably still he added, "I lost a bet."

Content with his answer I attempted to give our unborn children names once more. "What about Madison and Mackenzie?" I tried turning the conversation back to baby names.

"No matching first letters." He strained.

"What about separately? Zachary and Madison or Harper and Mackenzie?" I pushed, having really liked the names.

"I'll think about it. What about Morgan?" He proposed.

"If it's a girl?" I brightened up and grinned liking the sound of baby girl Morgan.

"No for a boy." He responded giving me a look as if I were crazy.

I dropped my smile. "Then no."

"James? Monroe? Kendall?" He started listing them off.

"Kendall, really? I do however like Monroe." I compromised.

"How about this, we each think of four names and of the four the other picks which on they like and it will go on the list of possible names?" I suggested.

"Okay." He thought for a minute before trying, "What about Miranda, Carrie, Taylor, or Martina?"

"I didn't realize naming them after country singers was allowed. In that case why not Dierks, Jason, Tim, or Keith?" I replied sarcastically.

"You know you're a real pain in my ass." He scowled.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "So you keep saying."

At this rate they were bound to be named Thing 1 and Thing 2. But then, as soon as I thought that another idea came to me. Maybe we couldn't decide what to name them ourselves but with a little help from our friends we could come up with something. Who knows, maybe after asking around Addison and Aiden or Mackenzie and Madison or even little _girl_ Morgan wouldn't sound too bad after all?

***********************************************************************ZADE**********

I have an idea for the next chapter that Wade and Zoe poll the town for their opinion so if you all could please suggest some names that would be helpful. As always thanks for reading! As I mentioned above please leave a review if you have any name ideas or even just because you want to. I always love hearing from you guys. (:


	17. Chapter 17

I'm sorry I've been lousy at updating but I have been busy. Here's chapter 17, I hope you all enjoy it!

**************************************************************ZADE*******************

I poked Wade in the side again in another attempt to wake him up.

"What?" He snapped, rolling over on his back. He was far from a morning person.

"Get up. We're going to walk around Bluebell and take a poll to see what we should name our children." I informed him rubbing my protruding belly.

"Have you thought that through?" He questioned, tucking an arm behind his head.

"Yes, now let's go." I assured him struggling to get up.

Frowning he asked, "You're willingly going to let the _town_ pick the babies names but you won't let me?"

"You have dumb ideas." I shrugged slipping on a pair of flats.

"Ah, I get it." He threw the sheet off finally getting out of bed.

"Get what?" I asked cautiously.

"You just think the town will agree with the names you picked out." He replied smugly.

"No. I mean, do I think Harper will get more votes than Harriet. But who knows? I could be wrong." I shrugged knowing full and well I wasn't.

"I said I was kidding about those names would you let it go?" He sighed. He picked a pair of jeans up off the ground pulling them on before going into his closet for a flannel shirt.

"Fine. Then what names _did_ you like?" I questioned, impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Mackenzie and Addison…and Monroe. We could have a kick ass little boy and name him Monroe." He grinned.

I nodded, accepting his names before picking out my own. "Okay. Well I like Harper, Zachary, and Morgan. But only if it's a girl Morgan."

He rolled his eyes at my declaration slipping on his socks and shoes before walking outside. "Let's go get this over with." He grumbled.

Thirty minutes later half the town was sitting at the Rammer Jammer with us debating on what to call the newest members.

"What about Ella?" Rose suggested. She had her hand on my stomach wanting to feel the babies kick. "You could always call this one Beckham." She grinned, referring to the little one who started kicking up a storm.

"Beckham? I like that. What do you think sweetie? Do you want to be called Beckham?" I asked my belly earing a few more kicks.

"I think that's a yes." Rose giggled.

"It's better than baby girl Morgan." Wade shrugged okay with the name.

Eventually even Brick got into it. "What about Lily? I like the name Lily." He stated having just come in to see what all the commotion was about.

"What about Lavon? You could always name him after your wonderful friend and neighbor?" Lavon grinned from across the table.

Tom perked up, "What about Flash? Or something cool like that!"

Wade just smiled at me knowingly. I swear he was in my head saying 'My names weren't so bad after all.' The butthead.

"What about Veronica or Rachel?" Wanda suggested rolling her eyes adoringly at her boyfriend.

"Veronica, I like that. Thanks Wanda that will go on the maybe list." I replied jotting it down.

"Uh, I don't think so." Wade shook his head. The way he was rubbing his neck I knew he had to tell me something and that I probably wouldn't like it.

I let out a sigh. "What?"  
>"It's just, I dated this girl, Ronnie, short for Veronica, and I wouldn't feel right naming our kid after a woman I slept with." He informed me rubbing my knee gently. I glared at him and brushed his hand away.<p>

"Then you better hope you're having boys." Lemon smiled tightly having just walked in and overheard.

"Guess I better get going." Brick sighed after receiving one too many lethal looks from his daughter.

"Now what about Kate or Henry?" Shelly suggested gaining everyone's attention back.

"I liked the name Henry but the old ball and chain didn't." Wade told them throwing a peanut in his mouth.

"I never said I didn't like the name I was just trying to get you to suggest some female names. You know, in case we end up with twin baby girls?" I pointed out.

"They could just as easily be boys." He fired back.

"Well why don't we all pray for one of each?" Rose interjected before things got out of hand.

I ran my hand over my stomach sighing. "I wish you two could just name yourself."

"Now where's the fun in that?" Wanda asked clearly wrapped up in the whole baby idea. I wouldn't be surprised if Tom and her had an announcement of their own soon the way she's been eyeing me lately. Although I keep waiting for her to come running in with a ring on her finger and that hasn't happened yet so who knew what would.

"I think we should just wait until you squirt them out and name them then." Wade let his opinion be known.

"You think?" I questioned unsure. I always liked having a plan in advance. I hated being unprepared.

He shook his head. "Yes. It be a hell of a lot easier."

"Okay, then that's what we'll do. When they show their faces that's when we'll know." I agreed placing my hands on either side of my belly. Both of them started kicking then making me believe they liked their daddy's idea too. In just under two months they'd be brought into this world. I really hoped all it took would be seeing them for the first time to know who they'd be. If not we would be screwed.

********************************************************************ZADE*************

I finally finished this chapter, hope you liked it. I really hope I'm able to update Maybe Something More too by the end of the week so look out for that. Thank you so much for reading and all the support to continue! Should I start to wrap this up or keep writing more? Please leave a review and tell me what you think it would be greatly appreciated. (:


	18. Chapter 18

I know I said I would post for Maybe Something More but I decided to focus on this one first and finish it. This is the second to last chapter, and then I'll follow up with an epilogue. Here's chapter 18!

********************************************************************ZADE*************

"No." He replied immediately.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at him. "What do you mean no? I wasn't asking for your permission."

"Good because you aren't getting it. I knew letting you go out last weekend was going to bite me in the ass." He told me shaking his finger in my face, his other hand placed on his hip.

This time I couldn't help the eye roll as I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "_Letting _me go? You didn't _let _me go, I was the one that suggested we go to the Rammer Jammer! _You _followed _me_." I pointed out.

"Zoe, you're supposed to be on bed rest." He shot back.

"I've been cooped up in this house, correction this _room_, for a week. I need to get out!" I declared, throwing my hands up into the air.

"No you don't. Everything you need is right here in this room. That's why I put the mini fridge and DVD player in here." He responded pointing both things out.

"Wade, I just want to see the house. You promised me last month you would take me." I tried to reason. He'd been going back and forth between both places claiming he was almost finished yet he still wouldn't let me go over.

"Yeah, well that was before Brick assured me you needed to be put on bed rest." He countered.

"Wade, you know, I'm a doctor too." I felt the need to remind him. "I'll be fine."

"Can you guarantee that?" He asked. When his question was met by my silence he added, "That's what I thought."

"Wade? I'm here! Y'all better be dressed!" Rose hollered up the stairs, breaking our stair off.

"Rose? You called Rose!" I shouted in disbelief.

"How else was I gonna make sure you didn't sneak out and follow me?" He retorted.

"Knock, knock." Rose greeted us. I glared back and forth between Wade and her, unsure of whom I was mad at most. Wade for asking Rose to come babysit me, or her for agreeing.

Wade, picking up on my mood gave me a kiss on the forehead saying goodbye. "I'll be back before dinner. You two girls have fun." Then, under his breath he told Rose, "Thanks for doing this, good luck."

I crossed my arms above my stomach having heard every word.

"So." Rose attempted to break the ice. "I brought seasons one of House and Friends. I thought you might like House with you being a doctor and all and well, who doesn't like friends?" She offered both series out to me.

I dropped my arms in defeat knowing I couldn't stay mad at her, especially when it technically wasn't her fault.

"Friends. House is bogus." I frowned. It drove me nuts how every episode was the same. A patient would come in with some rare issue that they couldn't diagnose until the last minute, ultimately saving their life. Bull shit. Even I had to agree that was stretching the limits of a fictional TV show.

"I figured as much. But Dr. Chase is cute." She sighed dreamily.

"What's wrong with Joey and Chandler?" I asked. Both men were equally attractive in their own way.

She grimaced. "They're old!"

"Now they are, but they weren't when the show began." I reminded her.

"I guess you're right. But you forgot Ross, I always liked him. He was so sweet and sensitive. And the way he loved Rachel was like Romeo and Juliet but less tragic." She told me. After putting in disk one she climbed in bed with me.

Hours later we had turned the TV off, and were talking about our favorite Friends guest stars when Wade came back carrying take out.

"The house is finally finished. Although I know the second you aren't carrying the extra weight you'll probably want to change everything around and redecorate but that's okay." He grinned offering me the food.

"Will you take me there tomorrow?" I asked, pouting my lower lip.

"And that's my queue to leave." Rose stated getting up, afraid a fight was about to break out.

"I got you something too." Wade replied, holding out a container to her.

"Thanks, you didn't have to. Still, I should be getting home so I'll take mine to go." She told him, slowly backing out of the room.

He tried stopping her, "Don't you need a ride home?"

"I'll ask Lavon!" She hollered almost out the door.

"Did I miss something?" He asked as soon as the door slammed shut.

"She was just worried we were going to start yelling at each other." I told him, digging into the brown bag for my own dinner.

"Oh. Well I thought of a compromise on the way over." He informed me, pulling out plastic forks and napkins.

"What's that?" I questioned, looking up at him hesitantly.

"I'll take you over, but you have to stay." He grinned taking a seat beside me before bending his head down to kiss my stomach on either side.

"Deal." I agreed leaning over to give him a kiss, showing him just how happy he made me. Everything was working out perfectly. I'd finally get to see our house, and soon enough so would the babies.

*******************************************************************ZADE**************

One chapter to go, and then an epilogue. I've already started writing both so I hope to update again Monday maybe. Thank you for reading! As always review. It's always nice to hear how you guys feel about the story. (:


End file.
